


More Matters Than Revolution

by enjoltaire_feels_man (orphan_account)



Category: Les Miserables
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/enjoltaire_feels_man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn with limited plot. (First time writing smut, it probably sucks, oh well)</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Matters Than Revolution

Grantaire sat down at the bar table, running his hands through his curly dark hair. He sighed and asked for a beer, downing it in one huge gulp.  
He looks over to see Enjolras, whom he normally wouldn't see at the bar. But he figured he was here to ask people to join 'The Revolution'. Grantaire sighed. The only reason he had really joined 'The Revolution' was simply because of the fact that Enjolras ran it. Grantaire would never dream of saying it aloud (sober, that is), but he may possibly be smitten with the very idea of Enjolras.  
Enjolras stood across the bar, talking to some man who wasn't having whatever Enjolras was selling. Grantaire sighed, knowing that almost no one would join him simply because they didn't want to die, whether it was for a good reason or not.  
Enjolras glanced in Grantaire's direction, he gives up trying to convince the man and walked towards Grantaire. Grantaire's heart raceed, but managed to stay calm.  
"Some people, eh? They want freedom, but don't do a thing to get it!" Enjolras says, sitting down in the bar stool next to Grantaire.  
"You don't need to holler about it. I personally think you should try to do other things than just plan a revolution." Grantaire says, taking another swig from his 2nd bottle.  
“Oh like what? Be like you and drink my life away?” Enjolras said, somewhat frustrated.  
Grantaire was hurt, but treaded carefully on his next words.  
“Why not focus on things like, like, I don’t know, love?”  
“Oh, come on. You are starting to sound like Pontmercy, or Jehan even! Besides, who could I love? Who would love me back?”  
Grantaire gulped, not quite sure how to answer this question. “What about me? What do you feel about me?”  
Enjolras was taken aback, almost choking on the air itself. “Well, um, I don’t know. I, just,” His voice trailed off.  
Grantaire cocked an eyebrow at him, “It’s simple yes or no question? Do you love me?”  
Enjolras was a deep shade of red now, sighing, he said “Yes, maybe in the slightest way, but only because, I don’t know R, I just-“  
‘God, he’s cute when he’s awkward.’ Grantaire thought, but didn’t dare say aloud. “Glad to know we’re on the same page then.” Taking another swig from his bottle trying to be as casual as possibly.  
“Same page…?”  
“Yes, Enjy, I feel the same way about you. I swear, how could you not tell? From my stares and blushes when you saw.”  
Enjolras just chuckled a little, running his hands threw his hair. “It’s just, I didn’t want to tell you and I pretended not to see you simply because I didn’t want to fill myself up with hope if-“  
Grantaire didn’t let him finish the sentence. His lips were drawn to Enjolras’s, as if by some unseen force like a magnet or gravity in itself.  
At first, Enjolras was surprised, but got over that, his lips moving in sync with Grantaire’s lips, his hands becoming tangled in his thick hair. He tasted the alcohol on his lips, though having never drank before, he could get used to it, as long as the taste was connected to Grantaire’s lips.  
Gently, Grantaire broke the kiss and said, “Never saw this actually happening.” He panted, “It’ll never do, staying here that is.”  
Enjolras nodded, his pupils so big, you couldn’t even see the blue in his eyes. Grantaire got out of his bar stool and tossed a few bills on the table, grabbing Enjolras’s hand, almost running up the stairs in the bar that led to Grantaire flat (which was expected out of Grantaire, staying close to the drink).  
As soon as the door closed, Grantaire had shoved Enjolras against the door, his hands holding down Enjolras’s wrist.  
His hot breath hit Enjolras’s face before smashing his lips against Enjolras’s. His hands left Enjolras’s wrist, going into his hair, running his hand through the blonde hair. He pressed his hips against Enjolras’s hips, grinding against him.  
Enjolras let out a deep, throaty, moan into Grantaire’s mouth.  
Enjolras pulled away, kissing down Grantaire’s neck, sucking gently on Grantaire’s collar bone. Grantaire let out an almost unhuman groan of pure pleasure. Enjolras was smirking, Grantaire could feel him doing so.  
Grantaire’s hands dropped down to Enjolras’s thighs, pulling him up onto him. He went over the couch, depositing Enjolras on the couch, leaning over him and pulling his own shirt off. Enjolras smiled up at him, pulling off his own shirt.  
Grantaire pushed Enjolras gently down on the couch, kissing down his chest, ever so slowly getting closer and closer to his goal.  
Grantaire looked at the very noticeable bulge in Enjolras’s pants. His eyes were hungry, and full of lust. He began to undo his pants with his teeth. Enjolras made no effort to hide his groan, making Grantaire smile.  
“Stop looking so pleased with yourself, for the love of God R.” Grantaire just smiled even wider.  
He had finally undone Enjolras’s pants all the way. Enjolras lifted his hips up ever so slightly so that Grantarie could slide the pants off.  
Enjolras’s pants hit the floor, the belt buckle making a dull thud on the floor. Enjolras’s cock was now in front of Grantaire, and he was shocked that this had actually happened. He smiled slightly up at Enjolras and began to slowly kiss a down Enjolras’s cock, still looking him in the eye.  
Enjolras groaned and threw his head back. Grantaire smiled, slowly beginning to pump his member with his right hand, his left resting just below Enjolras’s balls.  
Grantaire gently kissed the top and then took Enjolras in, going in as far as he could. He began to pump and suck him at the same pace, he heard Enjolras was a moaning and groaning mess beneath him, and he very much enjoyed that.  
He dragged his tongue slowly up the underside of Enjolras’s cock, taking his right hand off and pushing down his hips ever so slightly.  
Hearing the groans from Enjolras made him double his pace, he began to swirl his tongue around the tip. He put his hand back on his thick member, pumping in sync with his mouth.  
“Grantaire, ugh, oh R, I’m-, so, ugh, close…” Enjolras groaned, and with that, Grantaire let go of his cock with a slight popping noise. He went up to Enjolras’s mouth and kissed him, biting on his lower lip.  
“Not yet, you’re not.”  
Grantaire undid his own pants and pulled them off as fast as he could.  
“R, wait, I, um, I’ve never, uh-“  
“I know, but I promise, it’ll hurt at first, but I’ll make you feel good.”  
“Promise…?”  
Grantaire chuckled, “Promise.”  
Grantaire took a deep breath and turned Enjolras around, spreading his legs.  
Slowly, Grantaire put a finger into Enjolras, kissing his spine and slowly adding another finger and beginning to scissor.  
Enjolras winced, not quite knowing why people found this so pleasurable. “Relax,” He heard Grantaire say.  
“Thanks, you cured me.”  
Grantaire chuckled, shaking his head and adding another finger, trying to stretch him enough so he could enjoy his first time. That’s right, Grantaire puts others first, how generous.  
When Grantaire was satisfied with his work, he took his fingers out and brought his cock up, pumping it in his hands a few times before slowly sliding his cock in.  
Although he had stretch Enjolras some, he cock was much bigger than his fingers. Enjolras cried out in pain. “Shh, shhh.” Grantaire hushed him, kissing his spine once more. They were both on their knees, Grantaire behind Enjolras.  
Slowly, he began to thrust into Enjolras, trying to hit the man’s prostate. He adjusted he thrust and Enjolras cried out in pleasure instead of pain this time. Grantaire smiled to himself and began to thrust harder and faster in the same place, moving his hand to pump Enjolras in sync with his thrusts.  
Enjolras was moaning like crazy, making Grantaire ever harder. He leaned towards Enjolras’s mouth, kissing him on the lips. The feeling of Enjolras mouth against his and the feeling of Enjolras’s hot, tight ass had him so close.  
So fucking close.  
Suddenly, hot cum shot out of Enjolras and pushed Grantaire over the edge. They came practically at the same time.  
After they had both come down from their highs, they laid down on the couch together, snuggling against each other.  
“You’re right,” Enjolras said. “I do have time for things other than revolution.”


End file.
